


Silent Riptides

by RavensChrome



Series: On the Winged Lupine [6]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Not going to happen, Pirate!AU, Searching for the Runaway Prince, Sorry Jade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensChrome/pseuds/RavensChrome
Summary: It's been a few years and Princess Jade needed to find Dundrasil's King. It's only now that those rose-tinted glasses were slowly wearing out.
Relationships: Camus | Erik & Marutina | Jade, Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Marutina | Jade & Graig | Hendrik (Dragon Quest XI), Marutina | Jade & Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: On the Winged Lupine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728673
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Silent Riptides

After the world was saved and everything settled down, Eleven became reclusive. Not in a way where he locked himself in his room, but he became quieter and not happy anymore.

Not happy because he wasn't exactly sad. Jade's seen him brighter and smiling more during their adventure than he did after. Even after the end of the day, when everyone is exhausted and can barely stand to cook for the night, there was always something for him to smile about.

More specifically when that thief was around.

She liked to think that Erik not being around wasn't the real reason why Eleven stopped being happy. There were many other things that Jade knew that added up. Many little things like the attention. She knew that he didn't like the attention, being the Honoured Luminary attracted attention like no other, his mark was an instant beacon for those to ogle at. And that's not adding to the fact that he was the Prince of Dundrasil.

The fallen kingdom now halfway rebuilt, but the throne was going to sit empty of its true ruler. Years has gone by and there was nothing but Amber's vague reassurances. Time was slowly running out and it didn't seem like Eleven was coming back.

Rab still has decades on him despite how old he was, but he couldn't rule for too long.

“Princess, we've arrived.”

Gallopolis was still unbearably hot. The only good that came out of it was that Sylvando was in town this time to meet up. The circus has kept him busy and he's often traveling to Puerto Valor to visit his father.

“Thank you, Hendrik.” Jade smiled and walked a little faster. “Faris sure knows how to drone on, the heat doesn't help much either. Been lost in my thoughts more often than not.”

“Understandable, I too find it easier to bare when my mind isn't on the heat or... droning as you say.”

Jade laughed. “Hopefully Sylv has something cool to drink, it'll help with this heat.”

“I'd imagine so, princess.” Hendrik's armor shifted dully as it reflected the desert sun. “Practicing in the desert heat even in the circus tent has to be taxing.”

“Well, they do perform at night for a reason.”

The circus was livelier than Jade remembered it being. Lights were bright, different colours glowed under the one large light fixture that also acted as a platform for any mid air performances. The individual groups of practices from the ground up all felt like small shows being displayed.

It was magical in its own way.

“Jade dear? Hendrik darling!” Sylvando bounded up into their views. “It's been too long!”

His hair was longer, tied back smartly in a ponytail pinned with decorative feathers. The proud gleam twinkled as he bounded forward from wherever he was before.

“I know, and I'm sorry it took this long to get around for a proper visit.” Jade smiled and she hugged him. “But it seems that every time we both try, we always seem to miss each other.”

“Terrible luck on our parts.” Sylvando pulled back laughing. “But you're here now!”

He ushered them all into the backrooms where the performers took their breaks. Small but spacious enough to relax. It was furnished well like a one bedroom apartment, even outfitted with a small kitchen for those that liked to cook.

The circus has been doing well to upgrade and afford niceties like this. With Sylvando's world tour ending just last year, it goes to show that people still wanted to visit and watch his extravagant shows. Jade wished she could've visited when he finally settled back in Gallopolis but there were too many things going on to afford traveling across the ocean until now.

“So much has changed over the years, after we went our ways, being able to travel and finally put all those inspirations to use, it's a dream come true!”

“And with reforming Heliodor and its policies, we've been steadily undoing Mordegon's mismanaging. Though, don't tell anyone I said that or the nobles might throw a fit.”

“I've read the news, deary.” Sylvando sighed. “There's just no sense in some people. After what happened, you'd think they be more charitable, or at least act like it.”

“They've been using Dundrasil as an excuse to keep taxes up, which is absurd seeing as the only thing Rab has been letting us help him with is taking able bodied men to help with the residential areas.” Jade huffed. “The donations my father and I have been giving were from our personal funds, not the treasury, and even then he rejects them!”

“It still amazes me how well connected Rab is, though it shouldn't have surprised me when Eleven picks up favours easily with the amount of errands he ran without our knowing.” He laughed merrily. “Going around and making friends as he does, it's no wonder our little thief likes to stick with him.”

Jade pursed her lips. “Yes, I suppose Eleven did have to get it from somewhere.”

“He's changed so much since I saw him last, traveling all over Erdrea again it looks like. It was a shame on how we parted though.” Sylvando sipped on his drink.

“Wait, Eleven was here?!” Jade stood up and leaned in. “When? Did he say where he was?”

“Settle down, deary.” Sylvando waved at her to sit back down. “It was about a little over a year ago at the music shop around the corner, just when my tour ended. Didn't even last long enough to actually sit down to talk though. The most I can say is that he's with Erik. The little darling was with Mia, it wasn't a good meeting.” Sylvando smiled ruefully. “She nearly stabbed me.”

“What?!”

“Calm down.” Sylvando sighed and shook his head. “It was mostly my fault for aggravating her, Eleven did his best to hold her back until she calmed down. I forgot my manners and paid for it.” He chuckled. “But they left so suddenly, they only came by to get Erik a birthday present.”

Jade unconsciously gripped her hands into tight fists at the thought of Eleven being with Erik. The bubbling frustrations rising up on instinct.

She and Erik weren't on the best of terms. She couldn't exactly say she hated him, but she definitely didn't like him. A criminal that didn't have the decency to stop his thieving around them. He's smart enough to not do it around her or the others but Jade knows Eleven lets him get away with a lot of questionable things.

She was worried that he was going to be dragged down by him, tarnish the good that Eleven was. There wasn't much to worry though when it was obvious that Erik was the one falling into Eleven's paces.

So if she was to be truly honest with herself, Jade was jealous of Erik and he did nothing to make that any better.

The thief was always with Eleven, side by side and sharing words that were happily shared back. Shared touches too casually and took him to places that they'd never share with the rest of the party.

Jade knew those places weren't as innocent as they claimed. Not when Erik would smirk like every time he's stolen something.

What made her angrier was that Eleven do the same if not more. Always searching for Erik first, always wanting to listen to every word he has to say, and even dragging him off into the wilderness alone to find materials. They both called it treasuring hunting, rightly so with what they come back with, but Jade couldn't help wonder if they were doing more than that.

Fortunately, Eleven was too oblivious of his own feelings. Even more so that it seemed that Erik wasn't interested in pushing his own.

“Did he at least say why he disappeared?” Jade pursed her lips. “He has to come back home soon.”

“We had a few words.”

“And?”

Sylvando clasped his hands together. “Jade dear,” he started out slowly, “has Eleven actually said he wanted to sit at the throne and rule Dundrasil?” His tone became soft. “There might be a misunderstanding between you and him.”

“What do you mean? Why wouldn't he?” Jade felt a growing pit in her stomach. “It's his home, Dundrasil is just a few years from being fully rebuilt, there's already people moved in since they're helping with rebuilding it. Lady Eleanor and King Irwin would love to see him rule.”

“But does he want to though?”

“Yes! Why wouldn't he? It's-”

Jade snapped her mouth shut as her own words rattle in her head as the sudden silence took over. Sylvando tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in question and she realizes what exactly she was saying and who she was saying it to.

“Jade dear, are you sure that's not what _you_ want?”

She's been so swept up in how bright the future was that she ignored how unhappy Eleven was. Everyone did. They all agreed that he must reclaim his birthright and bring the fallen kingdom back to its feet. Told themselves that he's just too modest and will eventually learn to love his new life.

Many times Eleven spoke up about not being fit, that he wasn't made for that life.

Jade remembers herself saying that all he has to do is study and learn. That it'll be no different to him learning and reading his books when they were out adventuring.

She also remembers the echoes of agreement. A resounding thing that made it harder to wake up from the dream that everyone around her supported. That it was only natural that he'd inherit and lead and stand before the world because he's not only the lost Prince of Dundrasil but the Honoured Luminary as well.

She knows that he loathes being the Luminary. She's been told about the grief and help fight those that caused it.

“What did he say?”

Her voice was quiet and the mood was somber. The grimace on Sylvando's face made it even more so.

“He said that he wasn't a prince, that he wasn't a king, but-” Sylvando started to clasp his hands tighter. “I can say that it was the first time he's felt so negatively about something. It was also the first time he'd yelled too, at least for me.”

“Eleven yelled?” Jade and Hendrik looked up in disbelief.

“Well, raised his voice.” Sylvando amended. “And he didn't raised his voice for that specifically. But that was the first time I've seen him since we've split up but I was always under the impression that he wanted to take the mantle.” He continued. “I found it a little odd but I can see him putting himself out there if it meant helping people. And when I got that letter from you, I was also under the impression that he just simply wandered off again, which again, sounded a little odd since he's responsible even if he's a little oblivious.”

It wasn't the perfect happy ending, Jade still dreamed what it have been like if Dundrasil never fell, so what they have after everything was done was something she latched on to. That the little bit of her past would finally flourish into some kind of reality.

Apparently she's been deluding herself. Her and the whole world.

“I've-” Jade hesitated before looking at Hendrik. “Were we- we were...”

“We just wanted the best for him, princess.”

That phrase, she remembers absolutely hating it. When she was younger and rebellious, there was a reason why she started to learn to fight. To prove that she was just as good if not better than those around her. Or at least her age group.

She doesn't even remember what she was rebelling against, not after Dundrasil fell.

“Sometimes, what you think is best might be only good for you.”

Jade bit her lip. “But what about the people? Everyone that's coming to Dundrasil is expecting Eleven when the time comes. We don't have the time to-”

“Jade, deary.” Sylvando cut her off. “You need to take a step back again, you're avoiding the issue.”

She flinched back because he really was. Sylvando was fast to shut down the excuses that were already made and all too ready defend and justify. Like the greedy nobles in her father's court that try their best to defend their growing wealth when it was doing nothing but sitting and collecting dust.

Too self-absorbed to care about the smaller issues that seemed meaningless, pinned all her expectations and hopes too high onto one person. She and the rest made the whole world put pressure onto the one person that was too kind and selfless to tell them no.

“I'm not going to say anymore on this, you're smart enough to figure it out on your own.” Sylvando said carefully. “But do take it from someone that has ran away from his own set responsibilities to achieve his dreams.

“Leave it be. Don't you think he's done enough for this world?” He took another sip of his warming drink, ice clattering dully. “Don't ask anymore of him if he doesn't want to do them.”

“What do I tell Rab? And the people?”

“I think they can live with the disappointment, but it's not good for your audience if you're not honest about what's going on. You'll only make things worse if you continue this particular charade.”

It felt like something heavy just dropped. The word 'charade' put a focus on the whole situation. That she and everyone was turning away from the reality that was actually settling around them.

A large part of her still was. That she had to at least _try_ to keep that dream alive.

“I can't just give up.”

“It's not about giving up, deary, there's still years before Dundrasil will stand on its own.” Sylvando smiled wryly. “You're simply improvising, not even that seeing you have more than enough time before the main show.”

And for the same reason, it was just enough time to talk to Eleven.

“I have to at least try.”

The slow crumbling top of her ivory tower seemed inevitable but she had to try to save it. If only because it was too easy to imagine the disappointment from the people that readily involved themselves in the rebuilding. Too easy to imagine the devastation on Rab.

Jade needed to find Erik.

Sylvando eyed Jade a little longer before looking down into his drink. “I wasn't exaggerating that it was the first time that I've seen Eleven felt so strongly against about something. I wouldn't say angry, but it was enough that he wouldn't even look at me.”

Sylvando's words rang in time with her heart. Her memories flitted through each time she met with Eleven until their very last conversation years ago.

Eleven wasn't looking at her then either.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

It was a lot harder to find Erik, information on him was scarce. As if he disappeared after they went their separate ways. Lost to only their memories as the last time anyone's seen him was from their journey together.

But she's heard the rumours though, of a blue-haired pirate captain. The Varg, the Wolf that prowls the seas. Sniflheim in origin, he was slow to rise in infamy after he did away with the Vikings about a decade ago. But in the recent years, he's been a steadfast power within the underworld.

Jade knows very few blue-haired people, one of the more rarer traits of the hair colour spectrum after Zwaardsrust fell. Even if the timelines are a little questionable, she only knows one person with blue hair with a criminal background.

Some would call it unfair, biased, that she still thinks the worse of Erik. But it was out of sheer respect that she knows Erik has the power and charisma to do so.

He was the one who kept them all on track. Kept Eleven's head up when everything looked too grim. Even though he stayed in the background, everyone listened to him without fail. Jade would find herself falling in step and realize after it was said and done.

She admired that aspect of him as much as she loathed him.

So yes, Jade has no doubt that Erik was the infamous Wolf. The Varg of the seas that left the Sniflheim citizens and the queen and even the previous king forever wary. The Crystal Kingdom's previous contract with the Vikings kept them safe, trade ships were untouched and their ocean borders secure. But now they're on guard wondering when he'll next strike.

They've tried before, Krystalinda's magic could easily reach any ship sailing close to the Snaerfelt region, but it's proven quite quickly that they've obtain a skillful magic user.

It's like they knew of Krystalinda, for years her presence kept them away until one day she didn't. Sailed pass to continue to the north and Queen Frysabel thought of it as a chance.

Ice clashed against a hotter fire before another blaze nearly made Krystalinda drown in the sea below. Cannonballs nearly finishing the job soon after.

And in further retaliation, one of their trade ships ghosted back into Sniflheim's port eerily quiet until it crashed into the docks.

Blood was splattered but no body in sight.

Everything emptied of anything in value.

Jade still doesn't understand why Eleven holds that man close. Everyone in the party knew that he had blood on his hands. She was pretty sure Eleven saw more of the criminal aspects of that man every time they both go off. Had to hold herself back knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep up with Erik's flighted-feet.

He could do so much better, Eleven had the whole world to choose from.

“Princess Jade?”

Jade jumped and whirled around to a darkly dressed man. A black crop top with a tool belt hanging loosely at his side. The bright red bandanna was the only other colour outside his heavily tanned skin. Not even his eyes reflects any colour, not with his bangs lying messily in unbrushed fringes.

She carefully eyed the hammer and wrenches before the multitude of knives this man had on him. Two at his lower back, one at his side, she could even see both of his boots having handles tucked on the sides.

“Who are you?” She demanded. “And what do you want?”

“Rumour has it that you're looking for my captain.” The stranger crossed his arms and tilted his head. “Any particular reason?”

“Erik?” Jade narrowed her eyes seeing the man tilt his head in affirmation. “So Erik really is the Wolf? If he knows I've been searching for him then why hasn't he shown his face yet?”

The man just raised an eyebrow, almost condescending as the amusement glittered. She could even see a twitch in the corner of his lips go upwards.

It showed that this man was definitely under Erik. The only other person who would dare to look down on her.

“The same reason why nobody just meets the Princess of Heliodor.” His voice was laced with ridicule. “You may be royalty out here but that means very little to us.”

There was a light gesture with his hands, waved it to bring attention to the dark alleyway and the shadows of her surroundings. Discarded boxes and barrels that hid the pests of the world.

“You should think about where you are, Your Highness.”

The busy paths in Puerto Valor made it too easy for her to lose Hendrik. But it was the same reprieved put her in a bad spot. It was a talent that Jade could never comprehend. Even experiencing firsthand on how criminals alike could disappear in the open. Even more baffling when they can drag others into a space where everyone ignores.

She could feel the presence of more people from afar. The air similar to the man in front of her.

The crowded streets made her tense knowing that they all let themselves known willingly as a threat.

“It would do you well to mind your manners.”

They were all mocking her, but she couldn't do anything about it.

“Here, the captain will see you in Gondolia.” The stranger tossed a folded piece of paper. “He'll be there three days from now. You can even bring that knight of yours.”

“Gondolia?” Jade eyed the thrown paper in her hands. “Why not here in Puerto Valor?”

“Don't know.” He tilted his head. “Can't say I really care either.”

With the day just starting, Jade couldn't stop the man from disappearing into the crowd.

She couldn't say she saw him at all.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

The first thing she's noticed about Erik was how well dressed he was. He was wearing that pirate outfit that Eleven remade for him all those years ago, but it wore as if it was brand new. New decorative stitching even lined intricately compared to what she remembered. Even the larger man who stood behind him seemed well groomed despite not dressing as well. A blouse and slacks to give respect to the dress code of this high end restaurant.

Far from the cultivated image of the typical pirates that was expected. If anything, it mirrored hers, dressing for their statuses, letting the world know who they were without saying it out loud. Guards behind them with their weapons ready at their own backs.

And it aggravated her somewhat. That the society Erik was part of recognized him as somebody of equal status as her. Maybe even higher because she's heard the rumours.

That the Wolf was on the verge of taking and inheriting the title of Pirate King. Already established his domain over majority of the seas, people recognize his jolly roger and ready to acknowledge him as such.

His presence was undeniable.

The next thing she noticed, in her attempt for distraction, was the wedding band, gold weaving up and down on the silver frame like waves, blue gems dotting at the ends of each crest. A pearl embedded deep in the center.

“You're married.”

“Really, princess?” Erik looked up at her visibly amused. “It's been years since we've seen each other and that's the first thing you have to say?”

She's heard those rumours too. That the Varg eloped with someone so beautiful that it sparked another set of rumours on where they came from. More often than not seen dining together in this kind of setting. Rather happily at that.

“If I remember correctly, you yourself said you found relationships a distraction at best.” She glanced at the ring. “This is also the first time you're wearing a ring properly.”

“It's been nearly over a half a decade, princess. If anything, I'm more surprised that you're not married yourself.” He waved his left hand to further show off his ring. “And besides, this one's special. My lovely would be sad if I didn't wear it.”

It would've been a pleasant start of the conversation if not the tension that was laid out thick. The wine was already being poured, one of the waiters came up quietly after she arrived. Laid out the menus and ready to take their orders as he stands subdued like a servant.

Jade could feel eyes on them. The quiet chatter in the background stayed vague, everyone mostly absorbed in their own conversations but the pin pricks at the back of her neck was telling.

“Come on now, princess.” Erik waved over to the seat in front of him. “Please, take a seat, I didn't invite you here to just stand.”

“Are you sure?” Jade glanced back at his ring. “A married man inviting another woman out to dinner seems inappropriate.”

Her words were careless, crass even by noble standards. A mistake.

“You're not that pretty, princess.” A chill ran and even Hendrik bristled at the sudden drop in mood. “This is more of a courtesy for you than it is for me. I'm only doing this out of past association.”

Eyes became sharp and cold a stark difference to the playful aloofness he used to have.

Or was that a front that he put up?

“My apologies.” Jade steeled herself and sat down. “I'm still wrapping my mind around the fact that you're the one to be first married out of all of us.”

“I suppose, but don't dismiss my marriage like it's a fleeting thing.” He eyed the glass of wine and swirled the contents in a single motion. “It's only you nobles that treat marriage the same way like breeding cattle.”

“You insolent-”

“Hendrik.”

That biting comment hurt but she took it knowing that it was deserved. Not matter their grievances to each other, Erik's proved himself loyal and has far better self control than Rab.

Still though, she didn't believe it until now. Jade knew Erik was finicky about commitment. He chose his loyalties carefully, knew who exactly he'd listen to because he sure as hell didn't take her or anyone else's besides Eleven's.

Too faithful to Eleven until they went their separate ways. That's the only thing she'll admit, but she's forgotten and stepped on his person.

She still doesn't understand why he stuck with them all that time. Jade knows it had to do with something with his sister, when one day Eleven and Erik stole off and came back with her unconscious form. Serena easily checked over her and Sylvando fretted once she woke up but-

Both Eleven and Erik were tight-lipped on what happened. Eleven saying that it wasn't his business to tell and everyone knew Erik wasn't going to say anything.

Erik's sister, Mia, even said it was none of their business and that it was her fault for being stupid anyways.

But they're here now, estranged strangers having dinner at a fancy restaurant.

“I deserve that.” Jade opened her menu and waved the waiter for her order. “Do you know why I was searching for you?”

“You only went around asking for me.” Erik pushed the menu away without looking at it. “But I think I can take a guess.” He leaned back throwing his arm over the back of his seat. “Misplaced the Luminary, did you?”

“He left on his own.” Jade gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. “And you know where he is.”

The cold steel was still there, but there was that playfulness that she recognized. Something like a sneer nearly set onto his face as he kept his expression neutral.

“So what if I do?” Erik raised an eyebrow. “As far as I'm concerned, he doesn't want to be found.” Jade clenched her hands. “Not that I blame him, not after Arboria went up in arms supposedly.”

“No, they didn't.” She retorted sharply. “I still don't know who spread that rumour-”

“So you mean to tell me that they didn't march to Heliodor and into his village for a man hunt?”

“They wanted to know why-”

“They harassed his mom until she drew out her rolling pin and pitchfork.” Erik rolled his eyes. “Amber, the same woman that tolerated Mia's foul mouth by shoving a forkful of her apple pie into her mouth. You know? From the same village that aggressively uses niceness as a deterrent of all things not nice?”

“Father Bene-”

“Oh, please.” Erik huffed. “Please keep that guy's name off this table, I still can't believe that Serena and Ronnie came out decent with that guy breathing down their shoulders, thank Yggdrasil for that.”

“It was just a misunder-”

“I heard the story from Amber herself.” Erik rolled his eyes again. “Maybe they were decent folk before, but now that their precious Luminary is alive, they're all fanatics as far as I see.” He gave Jade a pointed stare. “You all are.”

Dinner arrived and Jade couldn't help but eyed the lamb dish that was laid out in front of Erik. Maybe she skimmed over it when she was reading the menu but this restaurant specializes in seafood. The salmon she had in front of her was telling of that.

She also couldn't help notice that the pirate's dish was probably better well prepared. Garnishing were place purposefully and the aroma from the lamb stood out against the cooked fish and shellfish all around.

Her heart pounded nervously, that even though she was a princess, that she was well known to be a part of saving all of Erdrea-

Erik was king here and she was nothing in comparison.

When she thought she'd finally turned the tables, thought that Erik finally given up, she let herself become careless and blind.

“We want him home, Erik. We- I want to apologize to him.”

“Do you even know what you're saying sorry for?”

“For not listening.”

Erik gave her a steady look. Judging her like how her father would judge those that come in for requests or their sentences. Let their words lighten or weigh them down.

“And yet you're still going to put him up on that throne.”

Jade bit her lip. “It's not something we can just take back after years of promising the people.” She looked at him straighter. “We both have a responsibility to the people.”

A sigh escaped Erik, it was long and sounded resigned before he tipped his chair back towards his companion without breaking eye contact.

“What do you think, Johnson?”

“I think your Luminary friend has done enough for the world.” The newly identified Johnson spoke gruffly. “World's been fine without Dundrasil, it'll still be fine for lot longer.”

“Good man.” Erik smirked. “And it's not like Dundrasil will have a king anyways if he stays missing.” He lazily waved towards the waiter who still stood by them. “I'll be taking this to go, we're done here.”

“Wait!” Jade stood up immediately. “You need to tell me-!”

She cut herself off remembering where she was. Everyone stared in their direction, the whole restaurant silent with only the sound of utensils awkwardly being used.

And again, the cold chill came back. Something dangerous was felt and Jade only saw an empty amusement glinted in Erik's eyes.

“Tell me, Johnson, did you know who we were meeting?”

“No, captain.”

“Did you know where we were going?”

“No, captain.”

“Did you know why we were coming here?”

“No, captain, you just told me to dress up nice.”

Erik finally gave his attention to Jade. “You see that, princess? That's loyalty, like your knight there, only we don't need a fancy oath to swear by.” Hendrik bristled once more. “A simple thing that's hard to come by because once you lose it, you ain't getting it back.”

His eyes were sharp and cold, the air intensified to where everyone was feeling it now.

The waiter trembled with the to-go box in hand.

A wolf among prey.

“Don't go bringing empty words as an apology, you already trampled on his trust to you, you'll find my knife in your back if you think I'll let you do that a second time.”

“You will not lay a single-”

“Back off, knight.” Johnson growled.

“Not interested in a fight, it's only a warning after all.” Erik turned away. “Your only warning.”

“If you don't tell me, all of Heliodor will be after you.”

“Heliodor?” A red gleam flashed in Erik's eyes as he glanced back. “Don't make me laugh, princess. I'll be more afraid of Gallopolis than Heliodor these days. All Heliodor's been since we freed your dad has been nothing but empty words.” He walked away with a smirk. “Pay the man and get the food, would you, Johnson? My lovely would love lamb for tonight.”

“Of course, captain.”

“Princess...”

“No, Hendrik.” Jade grimaced. “Not here.”

“Smart.”

Erik knew that they wouldn't start anything in a civilian restaurant on neutral grounds. Maybe that's why Erik didn't want to meet in Puerto Valor, not when it was the training grounds for many knight hopefuls from Heliodor.

And she'll never admit it, but the eyes from the other customers made her nervous. The scare that she received from one of Erik's men made her wary of who was watching them. Even as Erik walked out the door, she knows he still has men watching her.

“There's still one more place we can try.”

  
  


_-Line Break-_

She's been avoiding coming to Cobblestone for years now.

“Hello?” Jade knocked on the door. “Is anyone home?”

“I'm coming!” A muffled voice came threw before the door swung open. “Oh! Jade dear! It's been so long!”

Amber stayed the same, she looked like she was still bustling with her latest recipe in the kitchen. The smell of apple pie wafting and her apron stained with flour.

“It has, we've been so busy but I see you've been doing well.” Jade looked around the house. “I see that Eleven has been everywhere with his travels.”

“Oh, ignore all that.” Amber waved off. “He's been doing his best to spoil me because he felt bad leaving me alone. Went off like his grandad he did. Exploring the four corners of the world again.”

There was a lot of subtle finery. Antique wooden furniture with their finished polish to the glass figurines of animals and monsters. The curtains even had an intricate embroidery along the ends.

Unmarked tomes lined the bookshelves and Jade knows that Eleven's collection has grown.

“How is he? After he gone off on his own, we've been worrying how he was doing.”

“He's doing better after he left in fact!” Amber smiled widely. “Got married in the most beautiful places and everything.”

“M-married?”

“Under the sea too!” Amber gushed. “I know he's told me stories of his adventures but seeing is believing as they say. Mermaids! Such lovely folk to let them marry there, it's such a shame that only I and a handful of others here were able to attend because it was such short notice.”

“Nautica? He got married in Nautica? Is that where he's been?”

Under the ocean where no other land dweller could follow him down? It would make sense since nobody has seen a glimpse of him throughout the years. Eleven still had possession of the harp and with the Queen Marina's permission to Zoom there freely.

If only because Eleven's enchantment from her was somewhat permanent. A favouritism that was subtle enough for the party to ignore because they've forgotten about the underwater paradise. Jade remembers Eleven being absolutely fascinated, eager to talk to the locals and the fish once he discovered that he can.

Married. Eleven got married without her knowing. Let one of the biggest turns of his life go by without her.

Maybe she really didn't understand why Eleven disappeared. Maybe she didn't understand the pressure that they were putting on him.

Too nice to really argue back, too kind to refuse the people in need.

But he was also too free, always wandering off wherever he pleased. Didn't go any farther than where they were because he was duty bound to the world, lives at stake because of Yggdrasil's will. But without that, with Erdrea finally at peace and no lives being threatened-

He flew off freedom bound.

“Is he happy?”

“The happiest he's ever been.”

“Oh...That's good then.”

Cobblestone was a beautiful place. The people here lived off the land and it was so secluded that Heliodor never knew it existed until Eleven came for his birthright. The little village was half wild and rest of the way carefree. That gave out friendly smiles with years of hard work lining their backs.

Jade wonders why it took years for her to figure this out. A part of her was crushed knowing that this is where her dream ends. But she suppose that there's a reason why wild birds die faster when caged.

**Author's Note:**

> The official end to this series! What started out as porn now has world-built plot! I didn't have enough brain power to make it into a long fic but this series did everything I hope to deliver!


End file.
